The Watcher
by greeneyes84
Summary: Edward notices Bella running through the forest. How will he get her attention ? Witten by Gooseonline and Greeneyes84


It had started innocently enough, just people watching, Edward never expected he would find anything special, that is until she came along. Edward started to watch the girl ever since she garnered his attention when she tripped over a branch that was lying across the path. He was fascinated with the fact that her two Chihuahuas never left her side and he thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen; with her long brown hair and gorgeous smile. She bewitched him instantly.

After that day Edward would stake out the same location and wait for her to run past just so he could catch a glimpse of her. She had been in his every thought, every daydream and he couldn't walk through this park without waiting for her.

He would walk to the start of the trail and wait for the mystery girl to start walking her dogs on this path that Edward knew meandered through the forest. He would watch her walk past out of sight and then quickly move to the next viewing area he had set up to watch his girl walk her dogs. He observed her as she stumbled over a small animal made hole, which almost made him run out of his hiding spot to catch her but he noticed that she had caught herself and continued on her way. He could see her walk out into the clearing that most walkers and joggers used to take a breath or get a drink so he made his way to his lookout spot and waited for her to walk in to the clearing. He noticed that she looked around and he wondered if she felt his eyes on her but then she shook her head and walked on.

He watched for weeks, just waiting to see if she would come; and like every day she did, at the exact same time. Sometimes he saw her with a friend but most times it was just her and her dogs and he wanted so badly to know her. A few days later he watched as the girl stopped with her friend so that they could drink some water and catch their breaths.

"So, Bella, what have your parents planned for your sweet 16 party?" Alice panted. Alice was a tiny thing and he suspected that she didn't run much, just with her friend and she didn't do it every day.

"I don't know Alice all I do know is that both you, Rose and the boys are invited to our house." She told her friend and Edward was so happy to finally know the name of the girl he has been watching, the girl who had become his obsession. Edward wondered if Bella was short for something but either way Bella was the perfect name for her and it suited her so well.

Edward was shocked that she was only 16 and decided to keep his watching to a minimum so that his attachment wouldn't get deeper and make him jump the gun. Edward couldn't let his obsession get any deeper, his feelings were already deep but he didn't want to scare her and have the authorities involved, being arrested was not something Edward wanted.

So he stayed on the sidelines for two years, just making sure to check in on Bella once a week until it was closer to her 18th birthday. Not an easy task but he was patient man and he knew that it would all be worth it.

Two years later, around the time of her birthday or at least as close as he could guess, Edward moved a log to sit on so that he was able to see the running track and the clearing that Bella would stop in to catch her breath and drink some water. He had watched her for months, his heart filled with so much emotion for a woman he knew nothing about but he could wait no longer. Edward devised a plan to get her attention and that was to write her a letter.

He spent days on the letter to his Bella. The question of what should he write, where to put it and how would she take it were just some of the questions that rattled in his head as he tried to write it. Finally he settled on what his head and heart said and just let it flow. He sat there on the log and thought about what he wrote. His letter of desire, of meaning and hopefully a letter that would lead to his future, to her.

BELLA with the two Chihuahuas

I have watched you since you were a beautiful 16 year old, then as stunning 17 year old now you are a breathtaking 18 year old.

The number of times I have seen you fall down, every time I have wanted to help you up and dust off your grazes every single time.

As I said I have watched you on and off grow into a mature young woman. I have even walked behind you many times once you have walked out of the clearing. One day you even commented on the smell of my after shave, yes I know you prefer clean shaven men where your friend, who I think is named Alice, prefers a little scruff but enough about her, you Bella are the one I want.

I am watching you now.

Your secret admirer

It was early in the morning the sun was just peeking over the horizon when Edward was out in the clearing stapling the letter to a tree that could be seen from every spot in the clearing. once Edward was happy with the placement of the letter he ran back to his hidden lookout and waited.

Soon enough everyone who walked by stopped to read the letter and soon enough there was a big group of people milling around. They were talking about the letter and what it means. They let the newcomers that arrived get through so that they could personally read the letter. Every time a girl walked up to read it the crowd got silent waiting to see if that was the girl the letter was for. Most of the group thought the letter was in bad taste and felt sorry for the girl who ever she was as this had gone on for a long time.

Edward stayed where he was and waited patiently for Bella to arrive in the clearing and read the letter that was meant for her. When she did arrive Edward held his breath in anticipation for Bella's reaction.

"Bella look there is something up ahead that has everyone's attention." Alice said excitedly dragging both Bella and her dogs in to the clearing a lot faster than if Bella had just walked by her self.

"Its probably just a dead animal." Bella whined not really wanting to see an animal carcass.

"No Bella, we would smell it if it was a dead animal." Alice said sounding energetic and excited, Bella didn't know why her friend would be excited by something as mundane as a dead animal.

"Are you Bella?" An older woman asked the two friends.

"I am, why?" Bella questioned.

"Well there is a letter stapled to a tree over there that I think is addressed to you." The woman explained pointing to the tree that had a few people around it.

"To me? Are you sure" Bella asked.

"Yes very sure if your name is Bella and you have to Chihuahuas, which I see you do, so yes I am absolutely sure that the letter is for you." She said.

"Ok thank you for letting me know, I will go read it now." Bella said to the woman and then walked a little hesitantly toward the small crowd by the tree to read the letter.

'She is here, she is really here.' Edward said to himself as he almost leapt out of his hiding spot when her saw her beautiful face come through the crowd and he waited anxiously as Bella stopped to read the letter. He waited with baited breath until he saw Bella's reaction to reading the letter. But as he watched her she made no scene at all, she just walked to the edge of the crowd and looked around. He knew she was looking for him and as much as he wanted to leap out and profess his feeling then and there he knew it was too soon. He had to wait so he sat there and watched as she looked around. He was camouflaged very well and the chances of her seeing him were slim and he couldn't help but feel disappointed as Bella's eyes skimmed over his location with her not noticing him.

"How have we not seen him before? He has walked behind us many times" Bella questioned Alice still reeling from what she found.

"I don't know Bella, aren't you scared at all?" Alice asked.

"Scared no, do I think it's slightly creepy, hmm, maybe but do I want to meet him? Hell yes." Bella answered.

"How can you not be scared?" Alice asked her really not understanding. She knew it was one thing to have an admirer but to have one for two years and they always watched and followed, it just creeped Alice out.

"I don't know Alice. I'm just not scared I guess. I mean look at it this way; don't you think if he wanted to hurt me then he could have done it along time ago? But he didn't, in fact he has waited until I turned 18 just to contact me. So am I scared? Nope, okay maybe excited to meet him yes." Bella told her friend.

"Well what are you going to do?" Alice asked her and Bella really didn't know.

She didn't know the guy, never met him, she certainly never saw him so maybe the only thing she could do is get his attention the same way he got hers. She would write him a letter too.

The whole way home she thought about what she wanted to say in response to the S.A. letter. Once her dogs had food and fresh water, Bella sat down at her dining room table and penned a letter.

Dear Secret Admirer

I was very flattered by your letter I don't know why you picked me but I am very happy that you did.

Every time I have walked into that clearing I have always felt someone watching me. I will admit that while most would deem your actions outrageous, you have made me feel safe and secure.

I also have to admit that you watching me for so long is kinda creepy and a bit stalkerish but I am so happy that you were looking out for me.

While I wish I could have met you two years ago and I can't understand how you waited so long, but I am glad you stayed hidden until I turned 18. I really don't think I would have been ready for any type of relationship at the age of 16. I'm not entirely sure that I'm ready now but I am fully willing to try with you.

I am going to guess that you are much older than me but I hope that you are under 50 better yet under 40. I mean no offence if you are older than 40 but its just that if you were older than 45 you would be older than my dad and thats is another can of worms and would be a whole another level of creepy and I don't think I would be able to deal with that

Yours always

Bella

She waited a few days before pinning the letter. Of course she still walked the trail every day and she resisted the urge to look for her mystery man. She felt him of course and as much as she wanted to let him know what that letter meant, she had to wait.

So a few nights later she went to the clearing and pinned the letter to a tree. She laminated hers also and put it in the exact same spot hers had hung so he could see it and then she left and made sure to return the next day at the time she always did to see if he would make an appearance.

She waited around but he didn't come forward but she was happy to see her letter had been removed, hopefully by him. She hoped he liked what she wrote and she certainly hoped that he would contact her again. She was too far gone now, without even knowing the guy, or even seeing him, this secret admirer had consumed her every thought and she had to know him.

It was a week later when there was another crowd around her tree so resisting the urge to squeal Bella ran straight to the tree so that she could read her new letter.

Dear my Bella

How are you, I hope you are well.

With my whole heart I thank you for not telling anyone about me as I don't think they would understand all this.

All that I am and all that I have is yours.

I would like to put your fears to rest I am under the age of 40.

I walk behind you often as I can. Your ass is so cute, too much? Too bad I have to be honest and let you know, I will never keep things from you, ever.

I will always be waiting. I will always watch you.

You are mine. I will be yours

Your secret admirer

He liked her ass. How close did he get? Bella was intrigued by this new info and if she had to admit it, kinda turned on. The fact that he liked her ass when she always felt insecure was such a compliment and when she went to post her next letter she walked with more confidence and a wiggle just for him.

Dear My Admirer

You like my ass ? What else do you like about me?

What do you look like?

I would never tell my family about you, the only other person in my life who knows about you is sworn to secrecy, and would never break the sacred bond of pinkie swear.

It excites me that you walk behind me. I think I can tell when you're there, maybe I have always known. Every time I feel you there my body is like a live wire, it's like I'm plugged into an electrical outlet. Do you feel it too?

I can't wait to be yours. Can that happen soon?

Love your Bella, always yours, forever

She hoped that her letter didn't come on too strong. Maybe he didn't want to meet yet. She hoped that wasn't the case, she wanted to meet him so bad. Bella always thought herself a patient person but not when it came to her secret admirer. Now she had to wait to see what he said.

She wasn't disappointed, a new letter was waiting for her the very next day after hers had been posted and she felt the electricity pulse through her, he was here and he was close.

My Bella

I am 6'6" and have bronze hair that looks like I have just been fucked. But please trust me the only person that I want to fuck is you and only you, and it has been that way since I first saw you two years ago.

What else do I love about you... The list is endless but if I have to pick some things it would be the curve of your hips as well as the swell of your tits.

I prefer it when you wear dark blue or pale pink panties. I love how your bras always match your panties.

You really want to meet me? When? where? I will leave it up to you as until we start officially dating you control more of our relationship than I do.

Love your admirer. Always. Forever

He liked her underwear. How the heck did he know what she wore? Her cheeks pinked at the thought of him seeing her underwear and her mind went to the gutter. Did he fantasize about her? Did he pleasure himself with thoughts of them together? She had to stop before she drove herself crazy and wrote another letter.

Dear my admirer

You sound so gorgeous and perfect to me.

I do trust you when it comes to your past relationships or lack there of.

You like me in blue and pink? How do you know which color I wear? And my bra color? You like in me blue and pink? How exactly do you know what color I'm wearing underneath my clothes?

Yes I want to meet you, it's all I think about. I just don't want to wait anymore. What about just before sunset the day after I leave this letter, at our message tree?

Love your Bella, Always, forever.

This was it. would he leave a letter stating he wasn't ready yet which would break Bella's heart into a million irreparable pieces. Or would he show?

The next night, just an hour before sunset Bella was sitting at the base of the tree and waited patiently for her secret admirer to turn up. She started to bite her nails with worry. What if he decided that it wasn't worth it? What if this was all some sick joke? She felt her chest constrict with the thoughts that swirled in her head. She knew that she shouldn't feel so strongly for a man she didn't know but from the very first time she read his wonderful words she was hooked and the energy the pulsed through her body when he was possibly close by only strengthened her feelings. But if he changed his mind or this was a joke then Bella know she wouldn't be able to survive and she just sat there hoping that she he showed.

Her anxiety was growing as she sat there biting her thumb nail when Edward made his way out of the forest. He stood at the edge of the forest and looked over and saw the woman who had taken root in his heart biting her nails. She looked nervous Edward thought to him himself 'I hope she is not regretting our meeting, god I already love her, I hope she feels the same'

"Don't bite your fingernails beautiful." Bella heard a voice say and she gasped as she laid eyes upon the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. She stood up and they both looked at each other from toes to head.

She was a vision from his hiding spot but up close she was a goddess and his heart felt like it was going to fly out of his chest. She knocked the breath out of him with her beauty.

He could hardly find the words to say what he wanted so he held his arms open, smiling as Bella ran into them and wrapped her arms around his waist. He sighed in contentment as she looked up and rested her chin on his chest and he was able to gaze down into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. It was her eyes that caught his attention the first time, so big and expressive and the color of chocolate and coffee, he was an addict from the very start.

"What's your name?" Bella asked looking in to his vivid forest green eyes.

He was beyond whatever she imagined with his oddly colored hair that she just wanted to run her fingers through tug on, his mesmerizing green eyes that reminded her of just cut grass and summertime and as she hugged him tighter she could feel the hard panes of his body and she knew that her imagination would be so flawed when she finally got a glimpse of that body under his clothes. She felt her heart pound and her cheeks heat with her dirty thoughts. He was her dream come true.

"My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and I am 36 years old." Edward informed her. Bella swooned, even his name was sexy.

"I'm Isabella, Bella Marie Swan and as you know and I'm 18." She told him as Edward slowly cupped Bella's face running his thumbs over her defined cheekbones. Edward took one tiny step back and softly tilted her head up for easy access.

"May I kiss you Bella?" Edward asked then he started to descend his mouth onto hers, Edward kept and inch distance until he saw her nod in acceptance his mouth was on hers and he moaned as he felt her lips for the first time. His dreams couldn't hold a candle to the real thing. The kiss was a gentle, sweet, soft, closed mouth kiss as Edward didn't want to scare her by moving too fast.

"Would you like to have a coffee with me so we can talk?" Edward asked as he stood and held his hand out for Bella to take, absolutely thrilled when she did.

"Yes, that would be lovely." Bella beamed at him and he sighed as they made their way out of the clearing and onto the street.


End file.
